1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge, particularly for furniture doors, having a hinge arm which is connected with a second hinge part, e.g. a hinge casing, by means of hinge links forming a link quadrangle whereby one hinge link is provided with a curved part which has a guiding edge which acts on or controls a spring, for example a leg spring, which is preferably mounted on an axle of a hinge link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges whose hinge axles and hinge links are arranged in the above-mentioned way have more and more frequently been used for furniture doors whereby one hinge part usually has the shape of a casing which can be inserted into a recess of the furniture door and whereby the second hinge part is a hinge arm which can be mounted and preferably be adjusted on the side wall inside the piece of furniture.
By providing hinges of the above-mentioned kind with springs, a closing pressure is exerted on the door when the hinge is closed. Such hinges are not however always satisfactory, especially because of the great strain on some parts of the hinge over an excessively long period. The life of these hinges is, therefore, relatively short.
It is a further disadvantage of many hinges according to the prior art that the closing pressure is exerted in any position the door is in, which means also, if the door is completely open.